


Blue for Brandon

by benjji2795 (orphan_account)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Possibly some Trandon, Something a little different, freaky friday AU, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Leaving up but staying unfinished*</p><p>Jude is tired of being the little brother who doesn’t get the respect he deserves (sometimes even from Connor). He only wishes to be recognized and to stop being babied.</p><p>Brandon is the eldest brother who doesn’t like the responsibility of being the oldest of the children. He sometimes can’t handle the pressure.</p><p>But one night something mystical changes their lives and they wake up to find themselves trapped in each other’s bodies. And they have to find a way to switch back before Brandon’s recital at Idyllwild.</p><p>A Freaky Friday AU<br/>[includes Jonnor and slight Brandony. Or is it Trandon? Whatever, Brandon x Tony. And in this AU Tony volunteers to be Brandon’s composer if Brandon is his pianist. So Brandon doesn’t leave Camp Rock.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this on tumblr a little while ago and I wanted to write something just a little wild and crazy, so the result is this fic. It's a little rough I think just because the idea is so out there, but I hope you find it interesting. This is just part 1, but part 2 may not be for a while yet. I need some time to think about where I'm going to take the story next, so we'll see how long that takes. Hope you find this interesting :)
> 
> A/N: Italics refers to the body of the person, not the mind in the person (meaning Brandon represents Jude in Brandon’s body and vice versa)

Jude and Callie had been arguing for a good 15 minutes before Jude stormed out of the room and out onto the front porch.  Somewhere in those 15 minutes, Jude had forgotten what exactly they had been fighting about in the first place, but what it boiled down to was this; everyone was treating him like a child and Jude was sick of it.  He was almost fourteen; he was old enough to handle himself without his family constantly telling him what to do.  He didn’t even want complete freedom, just enough to feel like they didn’t see him as completely incapable.  Right now, he just wanted to go rant to Connor, but it was late and his moms would never let him walk over on his own.  Jude huffed; yet another example of how he was being babied.  He couldn’t even walk ten minutes in the dark by himself.

 

Brandon, on the other hand, was driving home as fast as he dared, going almost twenty miles per hour over the speed limit.  His whole plan to take down Kat had been successful; sort of.  He got Kat kicked out of Idylwild, that part was a wild success.  What he didn’t anticipate was that no one would want to take him on as a partner now; so he was out too.  He just wanted to get home and flop on his bed and not care about anything the rest of the night.  Brandon groaned when he pulled in the driveway.  Jude was sitting on the porch, fuming, and apparently, waiting for him, because Jude stood up the second he arrived.

 

“Brandon, will you please drive me to Connor’s?” Jude whined.

 

“You have no idea what kind of a day I’ve had Jude.  I’m not going to be your personal chauffer. So why don’t you just buzz off?”  Brandon said, sounding incredibly irritated.

 

“Seriously Brandon, its five minutes.  You never drive me anywhere!”  Jude argued, already very irritated himself.

 

“You know what Jude, I really don’t care.”

 

“Brandon, I’m glad your home, would you go to pick up some take-out?  Mama and I called it in all you’d have to do is pick it up.  Oh and Jude can come with you to help.   Thanks love.”  Stef said, walking out and handing Brandon some money, her tone indicating that this wasn’t an option; for either of them (A/N: trust me all y’all that have licenses know what tone I’m talking about).  Jude walked over to the car, getting in and slamming the door as hard as possible, Brandon also getting in dejectedly.

 

“What’s got you so upset anyway?  Just be glad that you don’t have a license so that moms ask you to run every single errand for them.  Your life is easy; you have no responsibilities to speak of.” Brandon commented angrily as they walked into the restaurant later, not having said a word to each other in the car.

 

“Ha!  You think that being me is all nice and easy because I’m young.  What problems could I possibly have, right?  Well you know what Brandon, it sucks not having anyone respect you and baby you all the time!”  Jude spat back.

 

“Oh wah wah, you think having respect is fun all the time?  People always expect so much from you; it’s always so much pressure.  You have no idea what it’s like.”  Brandon retorted.  And so it went, the two of them spending most of the night bickering about how much the other didn’t know about what it was like being the other one.  Jude got some fortune cookie that was about seeing things from another’s point of view and ignored it.  It sounded too much like it was telling him that he was supposed to be giving Brandon a break.  After dinner, Jude didn’t speak to Brandon, shutting himself in his room and falling asleep early.

 

Something about this morning just didn’t feel right.  But Jude was far too tired to care, snoozing his alarm and rolling over to go back to sleep.  Besides, why was his alarm going off any way?  It was Saturday.  He picked up his phone to turn his alarm off, squinting at the brightness of the screen.  As the screen started to come into focus, Jude only got more confused.  He didn’t recognize the lock screen.  It was a picture of some guy he had never met, not a picture of him and Connor like his phone usually was.  Writing it off as one of his siblings (probably Brandon) messing with him, he tossed the phone back down, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

 

Meanwhile, Brandon was lying in bed, wondering why his alarm hadn’t gone off yet.  It felt like it was getting late, like he was oversleeping, but from experience, he knew his internal clock tended to be fast, so he assumed he still had more time, not bothering to look at his phone to check.

 

As the room came into focus for Jude, he was more puzzled to see that he was in Brandon’s room.  What the hell was he doing sleeping in here, and why wasn’t Brandon in the room?  As he pondered over this, he got up and started walking to the bathroom, feeling—taller was it?  He walked over to the mirror, trying to see if this was a dream of some kind, nearly stumbling backwards and falling over because of what he saw.  _Brandon!  He was Brandon?!_   Now wide awake, he scrambled over to his room, still being quiet in case this wasn’t a dream.  _It had to be a dream_ , he reasoned, _no way this actually happens in real life_.

 

“Brandon!” Jude whispered urgently, shaking what appeared to be his body, assuming that if he was in Brandon’s body, Brandon must be in his.

 

“Brandon what do you want?” he mumbled in reply, before bolting upright and running past _Brandon_ to the bathroom.  He was gone for a few seconds before returning, face stark white.  “What happened to us Jude?” he whispered weakly.

 

“As if I fucking know!” Jude spat, still angry at Brandon for what happened last night.

 

“Being angry isn’t going to help us right now Jude!” Brandon shot back.

 

“Oi!  Would you two shut up I’m trying to sleep!” AJ screamed, throwing a pillow at them, still too asleep to notice that they were calling each other by the wrong name.  _Jude_ grabbed _Brandon’s_ arm, dragging him out onto the front porch.

 

“So I’m in Jude’s body and Jude’s in my body.” Brandon muttered, trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

 

“Thanks for that information Captain Obvious.  Why don’t you tell me something I don’t know?” Jude replied sarcastically.

 

“Can you not be a fucking pain in the ass right now Jude?  I’m trying to figure out how to fix this!”

 

“No this is your fault Brandon!  If you had just taken me—“ Jude started, reasoning that what was happening had something to do with the night before.

 

“Nuh-uh I am not going to be blamed for this you could’ve just let it go!”

 

“Right, so I’m the whiny little bitch because I wanted to see my fucking boyfriend that lives all of five minutes away when all you were doing was moping around cause you had a bad day at Idylwild.”  Jude said, throwing up his (well Brandon’s) hands in frustration.

 

“Shut up Jude, Connor’s walking up here.”

 

“Wait so you’re telling me to keep this a secret from him.  No fucking way!”

 

“Jude we can’t really talk about this—“

 

“I’m telling my boyfriend Brandon.  Or do you want to put up with him being all affectionate towards me when it’s really you?”

 

“We’ll cross that bridge—“

 

“Hey guys, what’s up?”  Connor said, walking up the stairs to the porch.  They were arguing about something, which wasn’t a surprise to him.  Jude had said they had a pretty nasty fight last night.  Connor had never had a sibling, but from everything he’d heard from his friends, it sounded like sibling fights could drag on for days.

 

 _Brandon_ had to fight the urge to speak, trying to let _Jude_ respond instead, but he just froze as Connor wrapped his arms around him, leaning in for a kiss.

 

“Alright nope I can’t do this Jude tell him what happened!”  _Jude_ screamed, shoving Connor off of him.  Connor looked over at _Brandon_ , obviously confused and hurt.

 

“Come on Connor, let’s sit down.” he said, patting the spot next to him on the porch swing.  “Brandon, get lost.”

 

“Wait, what’s going on?  Why did you call him Brandon?  And why did he call you Jude?”  Connor asked rapidly, the words coming out as fast as he could will them to.

 

“Because I am Jude, Connor.”

 

“What?” Connor said weakly.

 

“Well I’m Jude, but my brain is in Brandon’s body, and he’s Brandon, but he’s in Jude’s body.”

 

“Okay you two are just fucking with me aren’t you?  Hahahahaha alright really funny now jokes over.”  Connor said laughing uncomfortably.

 

“I wish it were that simple.” _Brandon_ said quietly.  Observing _Brandon_ very carefully, Connor noticed that he had many of the same mannerisms Jude had.  The way he was slumping his shoulders and nervously playing with his hands was a very Jude-like thing to be doing.  And for that matter, now that he thought about it, _Jude_ seemed to be acting a lot like Brandon normally did.

 

“Oh my God, you’re not kidding.”  Connor said, stunned.  _Brandon_ laid his head on Connor’s shoulder, sighing loudly.

 

“Connor, what the hell are we going to do?”

 

“You’ve seen _Freaky Friday_ right?”  _Brandon_ shook his head.  “Okay so here’s the thing, the basic idea is that this woman at a Chinese restaurant sees the mother and daughter arguing when they come in, and gives them two fortune cookies that cause them to switch bodies.  The idea being, that it would help them to see things from the other’s point of view.”  Connor explained.  _Brandon_ groaned, thinking back to fortune cookie he had last night.

 

“Wait so how do we fix it then?”

 

“I dunno, I don’t remember the specific details.”  Connor said shrugging his shoulder.

 

“Jude, what the hell are you doing?” _Jude_ hissed.

 

“I—“

 

“You realize how weird this looks, right?” _Jude_ continued.  _Brandon_ sat up, sighing.  He was right.  Ugh, this was going to be difficult.  How was he supposed to deal with this without Connor to comfort him at the end of the day?

 

“Don’t worry Br—I mean Jude, we’ll figure something out.” Connor mumbled, squeezing _Brandon’s_ hand, getting up and starting to walk away.

 

“Wait, Connor you can’t just leave, that would look…odd.”  _Brandon_ said quickly before turning to _Jude_.  “You’re going to have to figure out how to put up with him, Brandon.”

 

“But I—“

 

“If you want to talk about weird, how would it look if Connor just stopped coming by for a couple days while we figure this out?”  _Brandon_ retorted.  This time it was _Jude’s_ turn to sigh.  Ugh, this was a right mess.  How were they going to figure this out?


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics refers to the body of the person, not the mind in the person (meaning Brandon in italics represents Jude in Brandon’s body and vice versa)

“Don’t you have to be at Idylwild today?” _Brandon_ asked, curious as to why _Jude_ wasn’t forcing him out the door right now.  Normally he would’ve already left.

 

“Yeah I um, about that.  I kind of got kicked out yesterday.” _Jude_ said, shuffling around nervously as he stared at his feet.

 

“How’d you manage that?”

 

“Why does it matter?” _Jude_ argued, trying to get out of telling what actually happened.

 

“Well considering I’m supposed to be you, and I’m pretty sure there’s going to be consequences for your stupidity, so I kind of need to be prepared to deal with that.” _Brandon_ shot back.

 

“I uh, plagiarized a Bach fugue.” _Jude_ sighed, awkwardly trying to figure out how to explain.

 

“You what?!” _Brandon_ exclaimed.

 

“I had a good reason!  My pianist was a bitch, so I was just trying to put her in her place.”

 

“By cheating?”

 

“No, what happened was she called the piece crap and the camp director knew that it was Bach and well, told us we couldn’t be partners anymore.  Which was the point, except no one wanted to take me on, so I got kicked out.”

 

“Wow Brandon I—“ _Brandon_ said, shaking his head.

 

“Look Jude, I did what I had to, okay?” _Jude_ countered.

 

“Doesn’t make it any less idiotic.”

 

“How does arguing over this help at all?” Connor interjected.

 

“Connor’s right, fighting over this is pointless.” _Jude_ agreed.

 

“Well at least I don’t have to deal with trying to pretend to be you at Idylwild.” _Brandon_ sighed.  At that moment, a car pulled into the Adams-Foster driveway, one that _Brandon_ didn’t recognize.

 

“Don’t be so sure.” _Jude_ said snidely.  “That’s Tony by the way.  From Idylwild.” _Brandon_ groaned.

 

“Brandon!” Tony shouted, getting out of his car and walking over to where the three of them were standing.  _Brandon_ waved hesitantly, not looking forward to what was likely coming now.

 

“Look, so I know you got kicked out, but I talked to Chris this morning, and I know how much you wanted to play, so I told him I would be willing to be your composer if they would let you come back as a pianist.” Tony said, talking rapidly.  _Brandon_ stood there for a moment, unsure of how to react, but then _Jude_ elbowed him in the side.

 

“I um, yeah that sounds great uh,” _Brandon_ spluttered, pausing, desperately trying to remember the boy’s name.

 

“Tony.” _Jude_ whispered.

 

“Tony!” _Brandon_ blurted out, finishing his statement.

 

“Alright then, well come on let’s go then. You gotta get practicing on this piece I’m writing for you.” Tony said smiling, motioning for _Brandon_ to follow him.

 

“Um sure, I’ll be right there.” _Brandon_ said anxiously, turning to _Jude_.  Tony turned and walked to his car, getting out and pulling away.

 

“See you there!” he shouted out the window as he drove off.

 

“Brandon what am I going to do?” _Brandon_ exclaimed.  “I can’t drive and I can’t really play the piano!”

 

“Jude I’m in really hot water as it is already. It’s pretty much a miracle they’re letting me come back.  You _have_ to go.” _Jude_ explained calmly.

 

“Brandon—“

 

“Look Jude,” Connor said, grabbing his (well Brandon’s) hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  “It’s going to be fine.”  Not that Connor was sure it was going to be okay.  Brandon (well Jude; Connor was still having a hard time wrapping his head around this, just as the author is having a hard time figuring out how to refer to them in the text) had to drive, and Connor had a feeling that the chances of him making it without getting in an accident were almost zero.

 

“Here let me give you the crash course on driving.” _Jude_ said, waving for _Brandon_ to follow him over to the car.

 

“Crash?” _Brandon_ croaked.

 

“Oh um.” _Jude_ stammered.  That wasn’t the right thing to say.  “Come on Jude, you gotta get moving.” he said a moment later, brushing over his poor choice of words.

 

“I’ll um—I’ll text you later Connor. Try not to kill Brandon please.” _Brandon_ said, squeezing Connor’s shoulder as he walked over to the car.

 

“Okay Jude, so all you need to do is to drive slow, pay attention to the other cars around you, and follow the directions on your phone.  Oh and never slam on the brakes.” _Jude_ explained as _Brandon_ climbed in, handing him the keys and his wallet.

 

“That already sounds really complicated.” _Brandon_ said quietly.

 

“It’s not as hard as you think. You’ll be fine.” _Jude_ assured him.

 

“Wait Brandon, am I taking your phone or am I taking mine?” _Brandon_ asked.

 

“Wha—does it matter?”

 

“Well my phone has Connor’s number in it.”

 

“And you need Connor’s number because?” _Jude_ asked quizzically.

 

“Moral support.”

 

“Alright, fine take your phone.” _Jude_ said, handing Jude’s phone to _Brandon_ , but not before plugging the address for Idylwild into it.  “Now get going.”

 

 _Brandon_ slowly put the key in the ignition and turning it, the car sputtering to life. Grasping the gearshift, he pulled down, except that it wouldn’t move.  As he yanked on it, his phone buzzed, a message from Brandon popping up.

 

 _You have to brake so you can shift, idiot_.

 

 _Brandon_ rolled his eyes.  Even now, when they were in a pretty twisted situation, his brother just couldn’t help but be an ass. Now putting his foot on the brake, _Brandon_ shifted the car into reverse (that much he knew he had to do).  He released the brake, the car slowly beginning to roll down the driveway. Mimicking what he’d seen his moms do, he looked over his shoulder at the busy street behind him, terror steadily rising in his chest.  Easing out in traffic, he started off on his way to Idylwild, not sure whether he would actually ever get there.

 

“So what do we do now?” _Jude_ asked turning to Connor as _Brandon_ drove away.  Connor shrugged.

 

“Normally we just play video games or hang out in your—uh Jude’s room.”

 

“That sounds really boring Connor.” _Jude_ whined.

 

“I don’t know, as long as I’m with y—I mean Jude, nothing’s really that boring.”

 

“Okay I’m going to go barf now, that was way too sweet.” _Jude_ groaned. Connor sighed. Brandon—well Jude had told him not to kill Brandon.  Seems like that was going to be a tall task.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this is really short I can only manage this story in short bursts. The whole switched bodies thing is honestly stretching my brain quite a bit when I try to write it. Expect updates on this to continue to be slow. Sorry.
> 
> A/N: Italicized names indicate the body of the person, not the brain in the person (So italicized Brandon indicated Jude in Brandon's body and vice versa) except on texts since the text itself is italicized, the names/initials are in normal text but still hold the same meaning

It was by no small miracle that _Brandon_ made it to Idylwild in one piece.  Only once the car was safely at a stop in the parking lot did his breathing begin to stabilize.  Taking his hands off the wheel, he was astonished to see that they were red and swollen from gripping the steering wheel so hard.  As he looked around, he realized that he had no idea where he was supposed to go now.  Pulling out his phone, he frantically texted _Jude_.

 

B _: Brandon where am I supposed to go?!?!_

J _: Which parking lot did you park in?_

B _: idk I was too busy trying not to die while driving_

J _: Well then I can’t really help you_

B _: Wait I think I see Tony_

“Hey Tony!” _Brandon_ exclaimed, jumping out of the car and chasing him down.  Or at least he tried to chase him down, but seeing as Jude’s brain didn’t know how to run in Brandon’s body (it barely knew how to run in its own body) he tripped, falling flat on his face.  Tony whipped around just in time to see this, running over to where he fell.

 

“Are you okay Brandon?” he asked, concern lacing his tone as he extended his hand to help _Brandon_ up.

 

“Um, yeah I’m fine.  Just clumsy is all.” _Brandon_ said, chuckling nervously, taking Tony’s hand and letting Tony help him up.  _Brandon_ dropped Tony’s hand after a moment, but he must have held on too long, because Tony was eyeing him weirdly now.

 

“Alright, well, now that you’re here, ready to get started?” Tony asked after an awkward few seconds, walking away towards the buildings scattered on the campus.  Brandon nodded and followed after him.

 

 

“Well, Jude made it there without killing himself.” _Jude_ commented, flopping down on the bed in Jude’s room as Connor awkwardly followed.

 

“Well that’s good.” Connor said, exhaling in relief.  At least he made it there.  Getting home would be a different story, but Connor chose to keep his mind off that for now.

 

“Of course the idiot didn’t pay attention to where he parked.  It’s only cause Tony walked past that he figured out where he was going.” _Jude_ commented snidely.

 

“If you keep talking about Jude like that, I’m fairly certain you two are never going to switch back.” Connor sighed.

 

“What, it’s not my fault that he’s only thirteen and completely incapable of being intelligent and unable to take care of himself.” _Jude_ snapped.

 

“If you would actually _listen_ to him and, I don’t know, spend some time with your _brother_ , you would know that he’s pretty intelligent and the only reason he can’t take care of himself is because he’s thirteen and nobody lets him.” Connor shot back, very irritated with _Jude_.

 

“He has no idea what it’s like to take care of yourself and to have responsibilities.” _Jude_ scoffed.

 

“Oh boo hoo, _woe is me my life is hard_ says the spoiled prodigy who’s always gotten what he wanted and wasn’t in foster care for six years and has always had a stable family, unlike Jude!” Connor defended.

 

“Oh shut up Connor, you know nothing about me.”

 

“I know more than you think because guess who Jude always goes to when you treat him like shit?” Connor said, pointing to himself.

 

“Woah boys, is everything alright in here?” Stef asked, poking her head into the room after hearing their raised voices.

 

“Yeah everything’s fine, we were just arguing over which Star Wars movie was the best.” Connor covered quickly, not sure how reasonable of a cover story it was.  Stef looked over at Jude (or who she thought was Jude), who smiled at her and nodded.

 

“Alright, well please keep it down then so you’re not disturbing the whole house.” she said, turning to walk away before adding: “By the way, the answer is obviously _The Empire Strikes Back_.”

 

“See?!” _Jude_ shouted, trying to keep up the charade.

 

“What did I _just_ say about keeping it down?” Stef said sternly.

 

“Sorry.” _Jude_ mumbled.

 

 

 _Brandon’s_ heart was racing at one hundred miles an hour as he sat down at the piano with Tony.  His piano abilities were severely limited, and he was pretty sure he was going to make himself (well technically Brandon) look stupid, and that made him very nervous.

 

“Dude, are you okay?  You’re literally hyperventilating.” Tony said.

 

“I uh, just haven’t done a lot of playing in a while, and I’m um, just nervous about being rusty.” Brandon said, hoping that Tony would accept “barely able to play” as just being “rusty.”  Tony set down some music on the piano, and _Brandon_ looked at it, completely unable to decipher what he was looking at.  Sure he could play at little bit on the piano, but he had no clue how to read music.

 

“You look a little confused.” Tony commented.

 

“I’m erm, trying to imagine what it sounds like first.” _Brandon_ said, the words coming out more like a question than a statement.

 

“Well, here let me play it for you first then.” Tony replied, scooting over closer to _Brandon_ in the middle of the bench, who in turn slid over to the end of the bench to give Tony more room.  As he played, _Brandon_ watched, feeling struck by how his long brown hair was falling down over his face, his tongue sticking out slightly, seeing the glint in his eye as he concentrated on playing the piece.  It was strange; he sort of reminded him of Connor.  Right, he reminded him of Connor, which explained why he was finding him sort of attractive.

 

“Hello, earth to Brandon!  Come in Brandon!” Tony said, waving his hand in front of _Brandon’s_ face, breaking him from his trance.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” _Brandon_ said weakly.

 

“You’ve just been staring at me for the last five minutes.  You sure you’re okay bro?  You’ve seemed a little off all day.”

 

“Just a little tired is all.”  That was the best excuse _Brandon_ could come up with.  It’s not like he could explain this whole “freaky friday” thing to Tony.  Connor was one thing, but no way Tony would buy it.

 

“Okay, well you ready to give the piece a try?”

 

 _Brandon_ took a deep breath.

 

“Here goes nothing.” he muttered.


End file.
